


Bae... What's wrong with you?

by OneeChanS2



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Gou is a fucking hot guy, Rin is a crying girl now XD, Their names now are "correct", Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneeChanS2/pseuds/OneeChanS2
Summary: Years ago, they are a normal couple that work in a police station. But one day their lives were changed, when two bullets separated them. But the destiny wanted them to meet again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S LESBIAN/YURI/GIRL WITH GIRL  
> SO... if you don't like or don't want this you aren't forced to read.  
> It's the first time I write a 18+. So please excuse me if that don't be good.

 Rin's POV:

  After that day I promised to me and (Name)'s body in front of my eyes. I will never entered a police station again. My life since I was reborn now, in the year of 2044, it was difficult without my beloved (Name), knowing that probably I will never seen her and less much touch her skin again or hear her sweet voice. I miss her to much, but sometimes I remembered her, looking to one picture that I could found in some achives. It was only her, but it is enough. I have carried her in my bag, and when I take her out to look at my bae, I can't avoid to look at her tighs. Bring to me the memories of our last sex life, but I know that if she saw now she wouldn't want me anymore. After all, now, I am a woman too. God, know my name blends perfectly with me. I am not a guy with a girly name, now I am a WOMAN with a girly name. I know other two people that are "happy" like me. One of the is Gou, cause now he doesn't need get worried with wrong pronounce. And Makoto. He now, is married with Haru. Haru is a woman now, still use swimsuits under the clothes, but it is female suits, so it has nothing wrong. ( ~~[MAKOHARU XD](http://i54.photobucket.com/albums/g94/Sango1115/Anime/tumblr_mumzcbaGwT1sd0ejao1_400_zps9786652c.jpg))~~

 It's terrible wear a skirt, so I frequently wear jeans and sweatpants. Still I am happy... Because I have a butt size medium. And I have BREASTS. Not only breasts, FEMALE BREASTS. It's amazing but uncomfortable at the same time. I still 5,57 foots tall, so for me it isn't bad. (Name) changed me, she turned me from a womanizer to a one girl's guy. The moment I saw her at the first time my head got crazy, I knew that she would be different from the others bitchs. She had a facial expression of power, force and right. She, with some curses, put me in the right place. Then... it happened. I fell in love with her.  Many times she said that I wasn't even good for striipper with my uniform. After that day I promised to show to that arrogant girl who I really was. I showed to her, but now I only can regret for let she go. 

  "Shit... It almos time to practice again." I held my bag and stood up, going towards the cash register to pay my debt. But when I was getting out the cafe I bumped into someone, the person wasn't much smaller than me. "Look where you are walking, clumsy" When I looked down and saw who I bumped my world and heart stopped. "Rin..." The same voice, the same face, all the same. "(Name) are yo-" I couldn't finish the sentence. Her lips got together with mine and the time stopped around me. But this me her tongue dominated mine, she hasn't lost that strong spirit. I, without noticing, hugged her by her waist, but my arms weren't strong and muscular like years ago. Now they are delicates and a little muscular, because even being a girl, I am an athlete, but I not swim anymore. Now I run, like Rei. "Rin... has something wrong? You are very distracted. Is something wrong with me?" I noticed that she looked to me with confuse eyes. I couldn't said anything, my voice was soft. "Rin... you are beautiful to death. Are tou careful of the appearance?" I still couldn't say anything and this was killing me inside. So I took out a paper of my pocket and wrote my phone number... and ran away from there. 

 

 

I arrived in my apartment quickly. I was almost crying, and the estrogen's level wasn't helping. "Well done Rin, Damn crying girl that you are", I don't know how much time I stayed that way, hugging my knees, sat behind my bathroom's door, blaming me for doing that. I got my cell phone and typed the only number that I knew he could help me. "Rin... are you crying again?" Gou's male voice was more virile than my old one. "Gou, please I really need you help. Meet me at that maid cafe near here. NOW!" I yelled, and swear that the neighbors heard. "My dear onee-chan I can't, I am going out on a date with my G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D!" I know he was doing that on purpouse. "But I think it's time to you know her, so come to my house. NOW!" He simply copied the way I said. "OKAY KOU, I'M ON MY WAY", "IT'S GOU CRYING GIRL." I ran out of my apartment and to my lovely brother's house. When I arrived there I stood face to face with (Name) sitting in Gou's sofa, with her (e/c) eyes looking at me."(Name) WHAT ARE YOU DOIN-?" I covered my mouth after noticed what I had just done. "Rin... why are you ran away from me? Aren't you happy to see me?" I was still covering my mouth... and felt tears dropped of my eyes again. "Rin... please... say something." Now she had a sad expression in her face. I know... she was feeling the same thing that me. "Rin... if you don't say anything I will leave... for-", "PLEASE DON'T GO!" I yelled all of my lungs. "Rin..." She only looked at me with a shocked face. "(Name)-chan, isn't unbelivable? Our strong and stubborn now is a woma-", "KOU STOP NOW!" Again... my voice cheating on me. "IT'S GOU CRYING GIRL!", "I DON'T CARE AT ALL", "GUYS STOP NOW!", I loudly voice made me and my "little brother" freeze. "Guys... Girls... FUCK IT, what's happen?", "Okay kitten. I'm going to repeat. Your lovely some years ago boyfriend and my oniichan, now is your lovely some years ago 'girlfriend' and my oneechan. IT'S SO GOOD BE THE OLDEST!" I was feeling my face burning, I couldn't look at her face after that. His arm around my shoulder was pissing me off. "Gou, please let me and Rin alone", while my dear onnichan got out I only looked at the floor under my small foots. "Rin... Please look at me" I nodded in denial, until I felt her hands cupped my face. Then she kissed me and again I let her dominate me. It was so good see her taking initiavite. "Baka... it doesn't matter if you are a girl, a boy, whatever, even it if you were a little cat, you would be 'MY' little cat, I would and I love you te same way" It was enough, I felt my body weaken. I hugged her and let my tears made their way through my face. "Rin... if I said that you are more beatiful now, would you be angry with me?" At the beginning I was impressed but after some seconds I looked into her eyes, at the same time they were looking at the floor her beatiful face was blushed. "W-What...?"

 So I felt her hand between my legs, while she stood on tiptoes for licking my neck. "I said that you are more beatiful now" She was still massaging the middle of my legs, until he put her hand inside my sweatpants. That moment I discovered how was good a bite in my neck. She pulled me closer her by my low back, so she started to kiss my collar bone after the beggining of my cleavage. "Rin...you know you can moan."She started to push me for Gou's bed. "(Name)... it's Gou's bed..." That time I knew the mistake I made, when she inserted her indexfinger in my pussy. "I don't believe. I'm not conform when you think in another people while you are with me... little bad girl" She said while inserted her middle finger, massaging my inner softly. When she lay on top of me and lowered the strip of my tank top for kiss my neck and shoulder with her soft lips I wrapped her body with my arms. I wanted her more close to me. "You are so beautiful... my siren" She removed her hand of inside of my sweatpants and massaging softly my breasts. "So, this was what you felt when I did this to you?" The way she looked at my eyes made me imagined if that was what she saw when I was on top of her. "Stop think about the past and focus on the present, in the position that you are..." She used one of her hands to caress my cheek and lowered the top of her body for gave me a deep kiss. So she remove my tank top and her mouth started to kiss down my body but she stopped when she arrived at my belly. She sat between my legs and looked doubtedly to the middle of my legs. "(Name)... has some problem?" She stayed in silence when I reached her hand and caressed her between my fingers. "I-I-I don't know what to do now" I noticed  the blush she had in her face. "(Name), do what you want with me... I am proud of you" Her smile made my heart beated faster but no more than when she started to remove my sweatpants. "Did I let you so wet?" She said and laughed a little. "It should be my talk" One more time she crawled over until her lips found mine. "Shh... Who is in charge now?" The way she whispered this in my ear, it was enough. "You... master" I grabbed her hair softly while she kissed my neck, passing to my breasts, my belly while her hands slipped through my sides. The view of her licking and kissing my thigs was making me moan anxiety, one question in my mind... This is what she felt when I did this to her?

 All my thoughts disappeared when I felt her soft lips against my pussy, while she held my hips. I started to moan while my hand grabbed her hairs again. "Rin you can play with your breasts while a work here" The smirk that she had in her face it was similar to mine. The only thing that I did was use my hand to play with my breasts. "(Name) I am...close...to-" When she removed her mouth of my pussy and inserted her fingers again made me come in her hands. I turned my head to the side for catch a breath and when looked back to her I saw her licking her hand and fingers. "Rin... This is what you felt when sucked me?" Both of us started to laugh. "Yeah, but yours were like honey in my mouth... so" I pulled her by her arm, making her lie on top of me. "Let me taste mine" I cupped her face to kiss her but she pushe me back. "Rin... please... stay quiet..." She laughed again, that beautiful and soft voice. 

 

Maybe I have become a girl it wasn't so bad... Because... I HAVE BREASTS *jumping of happiness*


End file.
